ESTADO DE SHOCK
by INGRAINE
Summary: Una escenita entre Bill y Charlie.


**Estado de Shock**

Bill vio a Charlie acercarse a la casa desde el punto de aparición en la playa. Caminaba cabizbajo, dando pequeños puntapiés a las piedrecillas que encontraba en su camino sobre la arena. Cuando llego a la casa se dejó caer en el segundo peldaño de la escalera de entrada y declaro:

\- Soy un puto pedófilo Bill….

Bill siempre había sido considerado el más calmo y despejado de mente de entre todos sus hermanos, por lo que la extraña declaración de Charlie solo provocó que dejara de lado "El Profeta", convocara un vaso con su varita y le sirviera un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza muy helado. Charlie lo agradeció en silencio y lo bebió a grandes sorbos.

Charlie Weasley, el dragonolista preferido de Victoire, se había transformado en un hombre con un aire algo salvaje. Sus ropas cómodas y sus zapatones de trabajo, sumados a una espesa mata de cabello del color cobre oscuro que le caía en mechones desordenados, contrastan con la elegancia informal de su hermano. La piel de su rostro, permanentemente tostada y cubierta de pecas, en la que destacan sus ojos, de un azul eléctrico intensamente brillante, rodeado de una red finísimas arrugas delataban las largas permanencias al aire libre.

El aspecto fuerte y rudo de Charlie, cuya musculatura le permitía derribar y amarrar a un dragón pequeño de cien kilos, contrasta con su personalidad pausada algo tímida y con una ternura que se manifiesta solo con los niños pequeños y con los animales, incapaz de matar una mosca pero feroz protector de los que ama y con una lealtad y un corazón de oro a toda prueba.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuestas desde el principio?

\- Todo empezó la semana pasada, cuando Ginny invitó a las chicas a preparar la pieza del bebe. Yo estaba en el patio trasero, trasteando con unas maderas para las contraventanas y las escuche llegar. Era imposible no escucharlas… ¿sabes cuánto ruido hacen un montón de chicas pintando, colgando cortinas y esas cosas? En fin, de pronto sentí esa sensación en la nuca, ya sabes de que te hablo, ese cosquilleo cuando alguien te me mira, levante la cabeza buscando y veo a un costado de la ventana la cabellera rubia de una chica que esta de espaldas. No hice caso y seguí trabajando, hacía un calor pegajoso y me saque la camisa y de pronto aparece esta chica vestida de blanco y con una jarra de limonada….- Charlie detiene su relato como si lo dicho explicara todo y se queda mirando a Bill.

\- Lo siento, hermano pero no entiendo. A no ser que estés desarrollando una parafilia con las jarras de limonada…

\- Es que no te he contado todo. La chica se me acerca y se pone a conversar y es realmente divertida, sabe mucho de criaturas mágicas. No conozco muchas chicas que puedan rebanar gusarajos para dárselos a una lechuza enferma y ella lo hizo delante de mi ojos y sin una mueca de asco. Siguió conversando como si estuviera pelando una manzana… Me pregunta sobre las runas tatuadas en mi espalda y yo le explico que sirven como protección contra el fuego y va y… toca mis tatuajes.

\- ¿Estas alardeando? Me cuentas que una chica linda que recién conoces, te coquetea y te acaricia la espalda, todo en una tarde…

\- Es que eso no es todo lo que pasó. De repente se fija en la caja donde tengo guardados los huevos de cangrejos de fuego y me dice "pobrecitos, deberías hacerle un nido de algo más húmedo" y va y se tira de cabeza al estanque…El problema es que sale chorreando agua que corre por su pelo, su espalda y su pecho. Y la maldita túnica que se le pega al cuerpo… Casi transparente Bill… ¿Y crees que hizo algún ademan de cubrirse? ¡NO!... Esa diosa sensual se acerca a mí con la inocencia misma pintada en la cara y me entrega un puñado de algas "Para tus cangrejos". Y se va!... Y me deja en el medio del patio, plantado como un idiota babeante… Y peor, mamá la invita a quedarse el resto de la semana y ya no sé qué hacer viéndola todos los días, esperándola todas las mañanas para verla bajar, con su pijama morado y cara de sueño, a tomar desayuno, tratando de sentarme a su lado en el almuerzo, metiéndole conversación….Aaargh, me siento como un sicópata acosador.

\- ¿Y si la invitas a salir?

Charlie mira a Bill como si de repente le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- ¿Estás loco? Bill, te hablo de Luna. ¡Por Merlín!. La misma chiquilla flacuchenta y excéntrica que usa túnicas de colores epilépticos y se pone verduras de joyería y que es por lo menos mil años menor que yo. ¿Dónde quieres que la invite? ¿Qué la lleve al Jardín Infantil?- Charlie se desordena el pelo exasperado y Bill lo mira sonriendo- No te atrevas a reírte… Es serio.

\- Charlie… - Bill le habla con mucha paciencia- Luna, meses más meses menos, tiene la edad de Ginny… La misma Ginny que lleva más de un año casada y está próxima a dar a luz. Me parece que ya no es una chiquilla. Date una oportunidad, llevas demasiado tiempo solo.

Charlie se queda en silencio y mira el mar a lo lejos. El sol poniente ilumina su cara dándole un tono anaranjado.

\- Creo que le pediré que me acompañe a dar una vuelta en escoba. Hay un bosquecito cerca de la Madriguera y hoy hay luna llena… A Luna le gusta volar .- dice con voz suave- Gracias Bill

Sin decir nada más se encamina hacia la playa hasta que, en un punto determinado, desaparece. Por lo que Bill alcanzó a ver, iba sonriendo.

\- Ven aquí…¿Escuchaste todo verdad?

\- Pobge Chaglie, no tenía ninguna opogtunidad. Luna puede seg muy tenaz. Y muy rgadical también. ¿Por qué no le contaste que Luna está loca por él desde que tenía dieciséis?

\- ¿Cómo le explicas a tu hermano que su futura novia se enamoró de él por la mordedura de un gnomo?


End file.
